


The Notebook Collection

by ArtemisCover



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisCover/pseuds/ArtemisCover
Summary: A collection of short stories involving your favorite characters and my own Original Character, Toren Liang. I hope you enjoy them!





	The Notebook Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This Notebook belongs to: Toren Liang  
> If found, please return to: Lin Kuei Temple, Nothern China  
> Notes: N/A

Silver hair splayed over the rocky ground in almost a halo like form around the head of the youngest Liang sibling. Raiden, now with his soul tainted and a new darkened attitude looked down at her with contempt at first then softened, remembering how she was when they first met. ‘The jinsei will heal her in short order,’ he thought before heaving a sigh and slowly turning and stepping away, leaving the cryomancer on the floor of the chamber. With nothing disturbing her sleep any time soon, the young woman was left to her almost comatose state and it was only about twenty minutes after Raiden left that she began to dream.

It was dark, night time with only a few stars in the sky. Icy blue eyes tilted upwards to see the brightest one, Polaris, shining in the north. According to her memory, her eldest brother had told her before that if she is ever lost and it gets dark to follow Polaris and that would bring her back home; it was a memory that made her smile a bit under her cloth mask. Her hair was wrapped under a dark blue scarf and she wore plain black clothing that was form fitting, her boots just as dark with some blue accents that crushed the snow underneath as she headed in that direction. It was a strange thing for sure that she felt a chill, but it wasn’t from the cold, she didn’t know what it was from really, but it made her very uneasy. Shaking the feeling off, she continued walking with occasional glances up to the sky to see Polaris. For a while, there were no other sounds but her shoes crunching against the snow and fallen branches that had frozen over from the extreme cold that almost always surrounded the temple. 

She stopped when she got to a clearing, one she had never seen before. The snow was falling at a much softer rate than the harsher snowfall around it, there was even a bright light shining on a small stump that sat right in the middle of the area. She recognized that stump as the one she used to run to as a child when she was playing with her brothers or the other children of the Lin Kuei, and later she would use the stump to meditate on when she needed absolute silence. Cautiously, she took steps towards it noticing the much lighter feeling upon stepping into the clearing. She looked back up to a pitch-black sky with Polaris exactly over her head, but she was confused. Wasn’t this the way home?  
A rustle sound tore her attention away from the stars and towards the trees and bushes around her. A small chill ran down her spine as she made her way over to the stump before sitting on it in a meditative pose. She figured her brother or a student would find her here at some point as she could never be away for too long. The thought of her students calling her name to complain about her older brother, the Grandmaster Kuai Liang, had made her chuckle just a bit then she rolled her shoulders back and tilted her head down slightly and left her hands palm to palm in front of her heart, meditating in silence. Until another sound from behind made her quickly create and throw an ice dagger in that direction, noticing that it didn’t seem to have hit a tree like it would have if no one was there. Concerned that she may have hit a person or animal, she turned down carefully and was floored to discover no one was there; not even footprints or a track was to be found in the fallen snow on the ground. This made her raise a light-colored eyebrow in confusion as she realized that her dagger was nowhere to be seen as well. Blue eyes narrowed with suspicion as they darted back and forth between every possible direction to see nothing and no one. She heard no other sounds, just her own steps and breaths and the night had become so dark it was hard to see anything outside of this area seemingly lit by the Gods themselves. 

This caused her a great deal of anxiety, something she hadn’t felt since losing her brothers before she lost her own life to Scorpion and became a puppet of Shinnok’s. The blackness of the forest was becoming unnerving to the cryomancer for anyone could be hidden in those inky shadows. The youngest Liang closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her shot nerves and turned to the stump then her eyes widened, sadness filling them. On the stump sat her brother Kuai Liang and behind him, the eldest Liang, both of them smirking somewhat at her. It was this moment that made her realize just how much she missed her siblings as she approached them, not noticing those shadows creeping up to the trio and enclosing the space around them. She pulled down her mask and spoke, not hearing her voice or anyone’s voice, but it seemed like they all understood each other just fine. They were having a conversation in Mandarin then she noticed a figure coming from the shadows behind Bi-Han and she quickly threw a dagger just before Kuai threw one right behind her, knocking out both of the figures. They looked around, back to back, and found themselves surrounded by more people. She geared up using her ice powers as usual and even without sound, she knew Kuai was telling them to attack and watch out for each other, which she nodded in agreement. How she know he was talking without looking at him was a mystery, but she didn’t get the time to think about it before the figures ran towards them, daggers, knives, chains and other weapons in hand. 

She demolished a good number of them, managing to her injuries minimal then she suddenly had to duck as Kuai aimed a roundhouse kick to her face. Her mouth seemed to curse at him in Cantonese this time and she could have sworn she seen a smirk on his face before it dissipated into his normal deadpan expression. He lowered his head in apology and continued fighting on his side while she was trying to think about why he would attack her in such a manner. A quick turn on her head saw that Bi-Han was in trouble so she slid over on ice and blasted them away with a snow blast before dodging his knife headed towards her center. She berated him as well and the eldest also had that same expression, which now was bothering her. There had to be something else here, but what was it? Just when she finished the thought, it seemed the onslaught of figures had stopped. She had some scratches and bruises, a small gash in her arm, but nothing she couldn’t heal once they got home. She turned and saw her brothers staring at her with smiles on their faces before it seemed to correct to a neutral look as they came to help her. A wave of her hand told them not to worry about it, but they seemed insistent, more so often than usual.  
Kuai touched her arm and she squirmed away, feeling a heated sensation from the palm above her elbow then she looked at it. Ink? 

A back handprint had attached itself to her skin and it caused great bewilderment as she asked what was wrong with Kuai in Mandarin, to which the answer was nothing. But she felt there was more happening. Bi-Han grabbed her other arm and she pushed his hand off, revealing more dark black handprints. With her suspicion at an all time high, she quickly created ice daggers and threw them into the chests of her ‘siblings’, causing them to howl in agony and the human skins seemed to melt off. Bi-Han was changing into Noob Saibot and Kuai was almost dissipating in front of her eyes into a clone, but more monstrous in appearance with angry red eyes and a wide twisted smile, glaring at her in a way that sent a nervous shockwave throughout her body. His smile widened and seemed to never end, continuing until his whole body appeared as a hole that Noob threw her down in her moment of shock and it was then she heard the first bit of sound.

“I am not your brother.”

The words affected her heavily, causing tears to pool in her eyes and fall down her cheeks and subsequentially into the black void around her. She was falling, but at a much slower pace for how hard he had thrown her. A slim, pale hand still reached out for him, silently pleading for her brother to take her hand again; she wouldn’t give up on Bi-Han the way Kuai did, she wanted her whole family back. This gesture was only met by the disgruntled countenance of Noob, who was drifting further away and eventually blending into the darkness, making her scream out for him. Suddenly, she fell quicker at a sharper pace and slammed down on to a hard surface. 

The sound of screaming was what woke her, but it took a second to realize it was her producing such a sound. Ice blue eyes had opened and blinked several times to clear the blurry vision while she sat up quickly, silver hair falling gracefully behind her shoulders and back with the tips just barely dusting the floor. She was in the jinsei chamber, with no other person in sight; no Raiden, Cassie, Kuai… or Bi-Han. Taking a deep breath, she managed to roll over and get to her hands and knees with some soreness and a good amount of effort before she stood slowly and rolled her neck and shoulders. With a slow stretch, she had realized something about herself: her skin was no longer the ashen gray that was associated with revenants. ‘What?’, she thought as she inspected herself further, not feeling the gap in her chest from when Scorpion killed her so many years ago. She walked out of the chamber and on to the Sky Temple’s courtyard where there no monks to be seen either and it was raining from a dark grey sky instead of the red she remembered before coming here on the orders of her master Shinnok, but she managed to find a small glass object and look into it, finding out that her eyes no longer glowed with the angry orange-red color and they had gone back to the ice blue hue. Tears pooled in her eyes as she put down the object, just in time for Raiden to come back to the Temple, just behind her.  
“What do I do now, Raiden?” She asked, not turned around to him, instead looking at the pictures of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. She heard his exhale and thought he would have bad news for her, but she was shocked to hear him say, “Kuai Liang has rebuilt the Lin Kuei and crafted peace with Hanzo. I believe you should go home now.” Her eyes widened and turned around quickly, her hair catching in the light provided by the lightening from the outside storm then she said aloud, “Kuai rebuilt…? But how would I find where he has placed the new Lin Kuei?” With a small smile, Raiden said words that were familiar, but they rang with more security this time.

“Follow Polaris and you will find the way home every time.”


End file.
